


On a Precipice

by ahhelga



Series: 18OI AU Week '19 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 3, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Consensual Possession, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Ghost Sex, M/M, OR IS IT, Technically you can imagine any yuuri pairing, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100, autoeroticism, either one really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: There might be something problematic with having a ghost lover whom you've never seen but will still give your entire body to. Or the one where Yuuri Katsuki learns a lesson in self love.a teensy bit smutty ghost viktuuri* au drabble*viktor optional, any yuuri pairing works haha[18OI AU Week 2019: Day 3]





	On a Precipice

The standing mirror shifted on its own. Knowing what it was, Yuuri embraced it and stared straight into his reflection.

He was… _hot_. Cheeks flushed evenly, the red reaching down to his chest. The blush faded just shy of his nipples, which were perked in interest. Further down, past the muscle under his soft belly, his erection twitched.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” he whispered.

He could feel, rather than hear, a puff of air in his ear. He had the sense that the ghost was amused.

 _At least one of them was,_ he thought, as his dick swelled more.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one just because I have a thing for Yuuri learning to love his body!
> 
> TY to the 18+ YOI Discord for this amazing AU Week event. Come join us!!


End file.
